cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kath Soucie
Kath Soucie (1953- ) Film Deaths *''Gen 13 (2000; animated)'' [Rachel]: Shot to death by government agents while trying to escape with her husband and children. TV Deaths *'[[Sonic the Hedgehog (1993; animated)|''Sonic the Hedgehog (1993; animated)]]' [''Sallybot]: Destroyed by Sonic. (details needed) *''Rugrats: Under Chuckie's Bed'' (1994, animated) [Baranby Jones]: Eaten by the monster under his bed in a story told by Angelica (Cheryl Chase) to scare Chuckie (Christine Cavanaugh). *''Spawn: Evil Intent (1997; animated)'' Girl: The "Little Girl" is killed (offscreen) by Billy Kincaid (Ronny Cox) when he lures her into his van posing as an ice cream man. Cyan survives. *''Futurama: Space Pilot 3000 (1999) ''[20th Century Kid]: Dies sometime during the passage of time between 1999-3000. *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest I (2000) ''[Cubert]: In "Dial L for Leela", he is impaled in the gut with a sword by Leela (Katey Sagal). She turns the light off to kill him, then turns it back on, revealing his death. (Played for comic effect.) *''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005)'' [Maddie Fenton/Box Lunch]: Killed in a expolsion with Rob Paulsen , Ricky D'Shon Collins,Ron Perlman , Grey DeLisle ,Colleen O'Shaughessey with boiler by Eric Roberts Box Lunch killing expolsion with by David Kaufman. *''Stroker and Hoop: Tinfoiled Again (2005)'' [Brittany Ashley/Ashley Brittany]: Voicing a set of twins both of them commit suicide by drinking poison along with the rest of the cult members. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Pursuit of Peace (2010; animated)'' Bonteri/Mon Mothma: "Mina Bonter" was said to have been killed in a republic attack, in reality, she was assassinated offscreen by Count Dooku's Agents. "Mon Mothma lives"! *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Mandalore'' (2015; animated) [Maketh Tua/]: Killed in a staged attack by Darth Vader (voiced by James Earl Jones). *''Star Wars Rebels: Legacy (2015; animated)'' Bridger: Killed (offscreen) along her husband (Dee Bradley Baker), while helping prisoners to escape; their deaths are later discussed and revealed by Ryder Azadi (voiced by Clancy Brown). Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003)'' [Tavion Axmis]: Killed by Philip Tanzini while Peter Lurie was possessing her. *''Gun (2005) ''[Jenny]: Neck slit with a razor by Reverend Reed (voice of Brad Dourif). Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1953 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Powerpuff Girls cast members Category:Futurama cast members Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Bambi cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Zootopia Category:Peter Pan Cast Mambers Category:Lady and the Tramp cast members Category:Drawn Together Cast Members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:Death scenes by assassination